Después de la batalla
by Ravenclaw's heir
Summary: Después de la batalla final en Hogwarts todos deben rehacer sus vidas. Hermione Granger intenta reconstruir la relación con sus padres, al tiempo que decide qué hacer con el resto de su vida. Pero no todo es fácil de decidir, especialmente después de haber sobrevivido a una cruenta guerra donde muchos perdieron más que seres queridos y la forma de ver las cosas cambia para siempre.


_Hola a todos. Este es el primer escrito que hago desde hace varios años ya. Dejé de lado la escritura para dedicarme a la vida en general y olvidé lo agradable que es escribir historias. Para todos aquellos que esperan una actualización de "Todo Cambió" (o si aún recuerdan esa historia), les pido disculpas, como dije antes, es la primera vez que escribo en años. No sé si retome la historia, pero espero algún día terminarla y darle un fin que se merezca. No deseo escribir solo por escribir, sino realmente inspirarme para hacerlo. _

_Esta pequeña historia está un poco inspirada en mi vida, acerca del rumbo que hemos de darle a nuestras vidas para darle un significado, y un poco inspirada en una historia que leí donde Hermione restauraba la memoria de sus padres. Espero que les guste y gracias por leerla. Espero sus comentarios al respecto._

_RH _

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y temática general aquí contenidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbory, Warner Brothers, y similares. Esta historia es para fines de entretener solamente y no se obtiene ningún dividendo económico de la misma.

Hermione Granger respiró profundamente mientras, recostada en su cama sobre su espalda, miraba el techo de su habitación; pequeñas estrellas, planetas, cometas y asteroides de papel regados por la superficie lisa brillaban en la oscuridad. No era en lo absoluto como el cielo estrellado en Hogwarts, pero creciendo de niña esta era su vista favorita en las noches antes de irse a dormir, y alejaba todos los monstruos y temores nocturnos que le impedían conciliar el sueño. Muchas veces soñaba que estaba de hecho divisando el espacio en su inmensidad, y en ocasiones con su magia incontrolada lograba mover las pequeñas figuras de papel como si de hecho estuviera divisando el cielo, las estrellas titilando, los planetas rotando y los cometas volando de un extremo a otro de la habitación.

Era extraño estar de vuelta en casa, pero a la vez reconfortante. Después de La Batalla en Hogwarts –o simplemente La Batalla, como todos le llamaban- había esperado un par de meses a que todo se calmara, ya que esa no había sido la última pelea en la que había de participar. Mortífagos y simpatizantes del señor oscuro brotaban por doquier y tomaban retaliaciones contra Harry y sus amigos, ella incluida. Y aunque ninguna se comparara con La Batalla, habían sido constantes y peligrosas las luchas las que se riñeron, a tal punto que todos los días se debatían a duelo contra alguien.

Pero después de eso todo se calmó. Los enemigos huyeron y esporádicamente aparecía ante su presencia un loco gritando alianza eterna a Voldemort, pero con las calles llenas de aurores, este era suprimido de inmediato. Así que lo primero que Hermione hizo cuando vio los ánimos de lucha apaciguados fue buscar a sus padres.

No fue fácil restaurar su memoria y contarles todo lo que había sucedido en ese año. Sus papás estaban decepcionados de ella y furiosos de que los hubiera relegado por "un muchacho". Ellos no comprendían o en su furia no lograban comprender la magnitud de la situación por la que ella había vivido, por la que el mundo mágico y el resto del mundo habían tenido que pasar. Pero sí entendieron, solo que su máxima preocupación había sido perderla a ella entre el mar de desconocidos que perecieron. Que se hubiera expuesto de esa manera por un bien superior no les concernía a ellos; Hermione era su única hija y por lo tanto la única persona por la cual ellos velaban.

_Nunca lo entenderían_, pensó Hermione, que no era solo ella la que podía perder la vida, sino sus amigos, la comunidad mágica y su vida entera las que podían acabar en un segundo. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza al recordar todos estos acontecimientos. No deseaba pelear con sus padres, por lo que en el momento –y hasta el día de hoy- no les había refutado al respecto, y los había dejado llevarse la victoria en esa pequeña, pero colosal, batalla de voluntades.

Después de aquello nada volvió a ser igual entre ellos, y Hermione no podía soportar esta animosidad de sus padres contra ella, por lo que había decidido estar con ellos por un tiempo indefinido para tratar de reconstruir su relación. Y por eso estaba ahora, la primera navidad después de La Batalla, aquí en su habitación, en su casa, tratando de relacionarse sin éxito con las hordas de Grangers y Puckles –la familia por parte de su madre- que estaban en el piso inferior celebrando nochebuena.

Movió su mano hacia el techo y las figuras –que empezaban a perder su brillo- recobraron su intensidad y empezaron a moverse por el ancho de la superficie donde descansaban.

Esa había sido otra condición para restaurar la relación con sus padres, o más bien una imposición de parte de ellos: reconectarse con la familia por ambos lados. Cuando Hermione los escondió en Australia, no había sido complicado esconderlos de la familia, ya que sus padres no se llevaban muy bien con ellos y casi no estaban en contacto. Pero después de saber que el mundo entero como lo conocían casi acaba, retomaron relaciones con sus familias y por eso ahora cada festividad, cada cumpleaños, cada excusa que podían, se reunían para celebrarlo.

_De pronto sí entendieron un poco la situación_, pensó Hermione al ver una estrella fugaz surcar su techo a toda velocidad.

-Pensé que tus padres odiaban la magia –una voz reverberó en la oscuridad. Hermione saltó y en un segundo tenía su varita apuntada en la dirección en que salió la voz-. ¡Calmada, soy yo! ¿Recuerdas que solo Ron y yo podemos aparecernos en tu habitación?

-¡Harry! – murmuró Hermione con alivio y se abalanzó hacia él a trompicones. Sus brazos se encerraron contra su cuello y enterró su cara en su pecho-. Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo lamento –cuchicheó Harry y Hermione sintió la sonrisa en su voz. Enterró su cabeza aún más en su pecho, inhaló su aroma y se apretó más contra él como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Esto había sido lo más complicado con sus papás, tener que relegar a sus amigos a un segundo plano. Como no les había sentado muy bien lo que Hermione había hecho, habían tomado una aversión a la magia y todo lo que esta encerraba, incluyendo sus amigos. Por eso cuando ella practicaba magia en la casa hacían muecas de desagrado, ignoraban sus comentarios acerca del mundo mágico, y no soportaban la presencia de nadie de la comunidad mágica en sus aposentos, dejando la habitación en cuanto alguno de ellos estaba presente. Aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, su actitud hablaba volúmenes por ellos y al final Hermione optó por no mencionar ni mostrar jamás esa parte de su vida frente a sus padres, lo cual era sumamente difícil ya que ella _era_ una bruja. Sus amigos tenían prohibido las visitas a menos que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, algo que la deprimía de sobremanera. Por eso había modificado las barreras mágicas de seguridad de su casa –no que sus padres supieran de ellas- para que Harry y Ron pudieran aparecerse en su cuarto sin restricción alguna.

-Feliz navidad Hermione –murmuró Harry contra su pelo y reluctantemente ella lo soltó para verlo mejor. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y Hermione divisó las pequeñas marcas que la guerra había dejado en su rostro. Inconscientemente estiró su mano y acarició las cicatrices, y más que alejarse de ella, Harry suspiró al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, y se inclinó más en su mano.

Esto era algo nuevo que Hermione no había podido explicar, ni sabía cómo, y sospechaba que Harry tampoco. Después de La Batalla Ron y su familia se habían encerrado en sí mismos pos la pérdida de Fred, y Hermione se había ido con su familia también, dejando a Harry a la deriva. Ella se había sentido un poco culpable, pero estar con sus padres era algo que tenía que hacer, no podía dejar que su familia se acabara por una decisión que había sido la mejor para todos, pero que sus padres no veían, por lo que le había insistido a Harry que estuviera con Andrómeda para apoyarla a ella y a Teddy ahora que Tonks y Lupin no estaban más con ellos. Harry había accedido ya que no deseaba inmiscuirse en el dolor de la familia Weasley, por más que la señora Weasley lo hubiera invitado a estar con ellos.

Harry, como siempre tan noble, había declinado la invitación, alegando que él también tenía que hacer su duelo por el último de los amigos de su padre, y la conexión más cercana que tenía a él y a su madre. Eso, sumado a que Teddy era ahora huérfano, como él lo era, fueron los alicientes necesarios –y razones suficientes para la señora Weasley- para que se fuera a vivir con Andrómeda, la cual estaba devastada y lo recibió con brazos abiertos como al hijo que podría llenar el vacío que Tonks había dejado.

Por este motivo, por la vida en sí, los tres raramente se veían. Ron se había ido con George a tratar de reabrir su tienda, Harry se encontraba de padre sustituto y Hermione… bueno, ella se encontraba recogiendo los pedazos rotos que era su familia. Todo era muy reciente aún y ninguno sabía muy bien cómo seguir su vida. El que tenía un rumbo más definido era Ron, el cual, aunque acababa de empezar a trabajar con George, tenía una meta clara en su porvenir. Hermione por el momento solo estaba con su familia y Harry con Teddy; ninguno con planes de hacer carrera de nada, de trabajar en algo o de estudiar. Quizás esta era la razón por la que ahora estaban más unidos que nunca, porqué se entendían más que con Ron, porque ambos estaban igualmente perdidos y eran su compañía mutua en la incertidumbre que era sus vidas.

Hermione miró a Harry con anhelo, sus dedos recorriendo la longitud de las cicatrices que maleficios habían dejado por siempre en su rostro, y que ningún hechizo podía borrar. Harry enterró más su cara en su mano.

-Feliz navidad Harry, gracias por visitarme –murmuró aún acariciando su rostro. Él abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente, haciendo que Hermione pasara saliva ruidosamente.

_Mierda _pensó al ver cómo él la miraba, cómo la traspasaba con su mirada hacia lo más profundo de su ser y escaldaba su interior en un instante. Sus latidos redoblaron su paso y se lamió los labios inconscientemente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Harry, quien posó su mirada en su boca al ella humedecerla. _Joder_ pensó ella. Esto estaba mal, eso lo sabía.

Después de La Batalla su relación con Ron había quedado en el limbo, y Harry realmente nunca volvió a oficializar las cosas con Ginny, por lo que ambos eran solteros, _técnicamente._ Y esa tecnicidad era lo único que reconfortaba a Hermione de que no se iba a ir al infierno por sentir estas sensaciones que Harry ahora suscitaba en ella, y que sabía que no debía sentir.

No sabía cuándo habían empezado. De entre todos sus amigos, Harry era el que la visitaba más seguido y ella también los visitaba a él, a Teddy y Andrómeda, por lo que compartían mucho tiempo juntos. Pero los momentos que Harry la visitaba siempre eran de noche, cuando sus padres estaban dormidos y Hermione no tenía que excusarse de pasar largas horas recluida en su habitación sin razón alguna. La primera vez que estuvo consciente de haberse sentido así con Harry fue una noche en que él estaba de visita, ambos recostados en su cama, sus miradas fijas en el techo, viendo las estrellas recorrerlo de un extremo a otro. Esta se había convertido en una maña de Hermione ya que eran los pocos momentos en que practicaba magia en su hogar. Harry se había girado hacia su lado para mirarla y Hermione lo imitó. Sin decir una palabra él había estirado su mano hacia su rostro y había delineado una cicatriz que había quedado sobre su ceja derecha –Harry no había sido el único que había quedado con cicatrices de guerra-. Hermione había soltado un gritico de sorpresa ante el hecho, ya que Harry no era muy dado a iniciar el contacto físico con otra persona si no era estrictamente necesario. Ante el continuo roce de su dedo contra su ceja, un agradable cosquilleo comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

-Solo quiero probar una cosa –murmuró él concentrado en delinear la cicatriz con su pulgar. Hermione notó que el cosquilleo, además de ser ocasionado por el tacto de Harry, era porque de hecho él estaba practicando magia _sobre_ su cicatriz, y los efectos dejaban un ligero hormigueo en su piel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella sin moverse un centímetro.

-Hoy aprendí un nuevo truco. Teddy se cayó y se lastimó la rodilla, así que aprendí un pequeño hechizo para sanar heridas superficiales –murmuró el muchacho recorriendo nuevamente la cicatriz. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda que nada tenía que ver con la magia.

-Harry, tú mejor que nadie sabes que las cicatrices por maleficios no se quitan con esos hechizos –dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Harry la amonestó por moverse y nuevamente ella se quedó tiesa. Él se acercó más para volver a repetir la operación y Hermione sintió su respiración sobre su rostro, e inexplicadamente su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte.

-Lo sé –susurró él mirándola a los ojos y haciéndole un guiño de complicidad. Hermione pasó saliva. Estuvieron así unos minutos más, cuando de repente Harry paró y se levantó, estirando su mano hacia ella para que se levantara también.

-Ven y miras –murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione la tomó y sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. No entendía si eran los efectos de la magia que Harry acababa de hacer o de lo que Harry _acababa de hacerle_.

Se acercaron al espejo de su tocador, Harry detrás de ella, y murmurando un _lumos _contra el espejo, Hermione vio con claridad cómo su cicatriz había disminuido notablemente. Ya no se veía como un queloide, sino como una pequeña línea fina sobre su ceja. Volvió a soltar un grito de sorpresa.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó tocándose la línea con sus propios dedos. Harry meramente sonrió.

He estado practicando contramaleficios todo este tiempo y hoy que aprendí este simple hechizo, quise mezclarlos para ver si funcionaban y lo logré-.

¿Con quién lo probaste antes? –inquirió Hermione aún mirándose en el espejo.

Conmigo –contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione giró sobre sus talones y le inspeccionó el rostro.

Yo te veo igual –dijo examinando las cicatrices en su cara. Harry se rió.

No las de mi cara. Esas… deseo conservarlas –dijo mirándola con ojos muy grandes. Hermione lo entendió. Las cicatrices representaban, más que el dolor que infligieron, el sacrificio por el cual tuvieron que pasar, volviéndose más marcas de supervivencia que ninguna otra cosa.

Entonces, ¿cuáles otras? –preguntó ella en su tono mandón, pensando que sabía todas y cada una de las cicatrices que su amigo había sufrido en la guerra.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta qué estaba haciendo, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y quedó con el torso desnudo. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y enrojeció varias tonalidades. ¡Un chicho semidesnudo en su cuarto! Aunque era Harry, ella casi nunca lo había visto así y menos que él se quitara la ropa tan despreocupadamente delante suyo. Tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos para disimular su vergüenza. Harry, si notó su incomodidad, no lo demostró y simplemente apuntó a una larga rajadura que tenía desde el centro de su pecho hasta su costado derecho.

-¡Harry! –pronunció alarmada. Él solo sacudió su cabeza, diciéndole con ello que no importaba, que era algo del pasado, y solo después de esto Hermione se dedicó a analizarla. Era una de las muchas cicatrices que su amigo tenía en su torso, y sus ojos se aguaron al instante. Pero notó que esta (la más larga) era un poco menos notoria que las demás, tal como la que ella tenía ahora sobre su ceja.

-¿Tu hiciste esto? –inquirió impresionada. Harry asintió y antes de que pudiera detenerse, Hermione alargó su mano y recorrió la larga cicatriz con sus dedos. Harry se puso tieso como una tabla y sostuvo el aliento. Ella levantó la mirada a su rostro y vio cómo este estaba encendido como un tomate.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó sin retirar su mano. Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero la miró fijamente. Hermione se irguió por completo y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad, pero sin retirar la mano de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. Notó como su respiración estaba algo entrecortada y se sorprendió aún más cuando notó que la de ella también.

Aún mirándolo fijamente, Hermione recorrió con su pulgar la longitud de la cicatriz, y Harry inspiró profundamente.

-Nunca me mostraste estas –dijo ella mirando a su torso y acariciando las demás cicatrices. Lo sintió desfallecer ante su tacto.

-Nunca se las he mostrado a nadie –murmuró él entre dientes. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Ni a Ginny? –preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente. Harry arrugó el ceño.

- ¿A Ginny? ¿Por qué habría de mostrárselas a… -las palabras murieron en su boca cuando él comprendió el significado detrás de ellas. Su cara se tornó de un rojo púrpura nunca antes visto y Hermione sonrió para sus adentros satisfecha.

-Oh, ya veo –fue lo único que ella dijo y siguió tocándolo. Sentía un inmenso placer en ponerlo nervioso, pero un placer aún mayor era sentirlo bajo sus dedos, su piel suave contra la suya, los relieves de sus cicatrices contrastando contra la vasta explanada del resto de su cuerpo. Hermione miró su rostro y vio una miríada de emociones pasar por el rostro de Harry: confusión, recelo, miedo y… ¿excitación? Probablemente eran las mismas emociones que cruzaban por su propia cara en ese momento, pero no podía parar, no _quería _hacerlo.

-Déjame verte por detrás –fue su orden y Harry obedeció sin musitar una palabra. Repitió el proceso en su espalda, donde las cicatrices eran menos profundas, pero más frecuentes, y cada vez que lo tocaba lo sentía contener la respiración y posteriormente jadear. Enrojeció ante esto, pero no se detuvo. Se acercó un poco más a él, sabiendo que así sentiría su respiración sobre su espalda, y sus dedos pararon su inquisición, pero apoyó toda su palma sobre su piel. De su garganta escapó un pequeño ruido estrangulado y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para contener los sonidos que de ella amenazaban con escapar.

-Oh Harry –murmuró ella, mitad pesar, mitad ardor, y él se giró para quedar frente a frente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el fuego la consumió por dentro al contemplar a su mejor amigo desde los once años hecho hombre ante sus ojos, en su habitación, solos, en la noche, sin nada que irrumpiera el momento, salvo el ruido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Harry alargó la mano para acariciar su rostro, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, dio un paso atrás y se giró para quedar de espaldas a ella. Rápidamente se puso su camisa y murmurando un apresurado _tengo que irme_ desapareció de su cuarto y dejó no solo un vacío en el espacio que acababa de ocupar, sino en ella también.

Después de eso no la visitó por un largo periodo de tiempo. Hermione le escribió y fue donde Andrómeda una semana seguida, pero siempre que ella llegaba, él "acababa" de salir con Teddy y no volvían hasta después de ella haberse ido. No entendía qué había sucedido aquel día en su habitación. Después de todo él era un adolescente y ella también, y era normal sentir todas esas cosas por aquello de las hormonas, ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué hasta ahora se sentía así? Habían pasado meses solos en la tienda de acampar durante su excursión por el país para acabar con los horrocruxes de Voldemort, ¿por qué ahí no había sentido nada? Quizá por el hecho de que en lo único en que pensaba era en Ron, y cómo en las noches en que lloraba hasta dormir, Harry nunca iba a su habitación a consolarla. Si la hubiera visitado, ¿quizás hubiera sucedido algo? Trató de no sobreanalizarlo –o no sobreanalizarlo _más_ de lo que ya había hecho- y la siguiente vez que Harry la visitó, no mencionó nada al respecto y lo trató de la forma más amigable posible.

Pero era difícil; _él_ se lo hacía difícil. Hermione notó esa siguiente vez cómo él la rozaba "por accidente" muy seguido, cómo a veces la miraba más largo de lo normal para un par de amigos, y se empezó a sentir consciente de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía tratarlo como solo su amigo si él hacía todo lo posible para que no fuera así? Así que optó por dejar de tratarlo como _solo_ a un amigo y empezó a emular sus acciones: sus brazos accidentalmente rozaban los de él más veces de lo normal, se acercaba a él más que antes y empezó a notar cosas que antes había notado, pero no de la forma en que lo hacía ahora, como que sus pestañas eran tan largas que hacían ver sus ojos más grandes y verdes, o como el flequillo de su cabello le estorbaba porque constantemente lo corría con sus dedos, o como cuando sonreía arrugaba los ojos también.

_Joder_, estaba muy mal, _pero se sentía tan bien._

Volvió al presente cuando Harry posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y les dio un ligero apretón.

-Te traje un regalo –dijo con un tono juguetón y de un momento a otro se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído-, ¿lo quieres ahora o más tarde?

Hermione pasó saliva de nuevo. Harry _no jugaba limpio,_ pensó mientras se alejó un poco de él para verlo, sus mejillas accidentalmente rozándose ante el movimiento, y ambos giraron la cara, quedando a escasos milímetros el uno del otro. Sus ojos estaban más verdes y luminosos de lo que jamás los había visto, y se mordió nuevamente el labio. Harry volvió a bajar sus ojos a su boca y para su sorpresa, se humedeció sus propios labios.

-Eh… -balbuceó estúpidamente y por dentro se pegó en la frente. ¿Podía ser más obvia?

-Entonces, ¿ahora o después? –dijo Harry aún mirando su boca como si ese fuera su regalo de navidad, listo para ser destapado.

-Ahora, dámelo ahora –dijo Hermione y se congeló por unos instantes al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Harry también se congeló y al momento ambos irrumpieron en risas por el doble sentido en las palabras de Hermione.

-Chica traviesa –dijo Harry entre risas mientras se alejaba de ella y sacaba un pequeño envoltorio del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hermione se mordió los labios para dejar de reír.

-Espero que te guste –le dijo, el tono jovial y juguetón ido y una aprehensión posesionándose de él.

-¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? –preguntó al ver cómo lo volvía a su tamaño original y se lo entregaba. Era de forma rectangular y pesado. Hermione se sentó en la cama y él la siguió, sentándose junto a ella.

Con delicadeza quitó las cintas de la caja y levantó la tapa. Dejó escapar un ruido de sorpresa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver una copia bastante maltrecha de _Una historia de Hogwarts _dentro de la caja. Sacó el ejemplar –el cual tenía una esquina algo quemada y las hojas arrugadas- y abrió la primera hoja. Vio la cartilla de estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían sacado el libro de la biblioteca y su corazón se volvió una pasa al caer en cuenta de lo que tenía entre sus manos.

-Lo encontré entre los escombros de Hogwarts. No podía creer que se hubiera salvado entre toda la destrucción que hubo, así que simplemente lo tomé y pensé en ti –dijo Harry a su lado-. Sabía que debía dártelo, pero no sabía cuándo. Hoy solo lo vi y dije, tengo que entregárselo a Hermione, y pues… heme aquí.

Ella solo lo miró, sus ojos desbordados en lágrimas, y se abalanzó a él sin pensarlo, posando sus labios firmemente en los suyos. Sintió la sorpresa de Harry ante esto, pero esta fue momentánea ya que al cabo de unos segundos empezó a responder a su beso algo incómodamente por su mal posicionamiento.

_Al diablo con que estuviera mal_ pensó Hermione mientras se acomodaba mejor para poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él la atraía hacia sí por la cintura. Si estaba mal, se sentía demasiado bien para que fuera malo, o era precisamente por lo malo que era hacer esto que se sentía tan bien. De igual forma Hermione entregó todo de sí en ese beso, y Harry reciprocó sus acciones con urgencia, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con premura cayeron sobre su cama, y del piso inferior flotaron las risas y música de su familia, que en realidad solo era su familia por la sangre, porque en esos momentos, aquí con Harry besándola como si fuera la última noche en la tierra, supo que él y todos sus amigos eran su familia, este era su mundo, y no quería ni podía dejarlo, por más que lo intentara.

Gimió cuando sintió la mano de Harry acariciar su pecho, y rompieron el beso solo cuando sintieron que sus cuerpos no soportarían más tiempo sin oxígeno. Descansando la frente sobre la suya, el muchacho tomó unas agitadas respiraciones antes de hablar.

-Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a agradecer así, hubiera salvado toda la librería –dijo con los ojos cerrados y Hermione estalló en risas, haciendo que los abriera para verla, una sonrisa adornando sus propios labios.

-Oh Harry, como si fuera solo por el libro –dijo al sentir sus lágrimas de risa mezclarse con lágrimas de tristeza. Su corazón se llenó de confusión al saber que esto era algo de una vez, que no podía volver a suceder porque si sucedía, si se permitía sentirse así, su mundo, que ya estaba en un estado muy precario, iba a desplomarse por completo y sin el apoyo de sus padres no podría sobrevivir a esto.

- ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó él preocupado al enjugar sus lágrimas con su mano. Hermione trató de contener una nueva oleada de lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué pienso que lo que estamos haciendo está mal, si no siento que esté mal en absoluto? –preguntó sin esperar que le entendiera. Pero Harry entendió y, mientras se sentaba en la cama y la arrastraba consigo, rodeándola con un brazo, le respondió a su pregunta.

-Porque piensas que como tú estás –_¿o estabas?_- con Ron, y yo con Ginny, entre nosotros no puede pasar nada.

-Pero no puede pasar nada –gimió ella algo desesperada.

-Bueno, ¿estás con Ron? Digo, ¿son pareja en estos momentos? –preguntó Harry mirándola de soslayo.

-No, o… no lo sé, ni siquiera hemos hablado de ello. Digo, solo nos dimos un beso durante La Batalla, pero nunca lo hemos discutido. Cuando nos vemos hablamos de cualquier cosa menos de eso… creo que él está tratando de evitar la conversación-.

-Entonces, ni siquiera sabes si estás con él. ¿Quieres estar con él, Hermione? –le preguntó muy serio. Ella miró hacia un lado, sin saber qué responder.

La verdad era que no sabía si _deseaba _estar con él. Cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando no sabía si sobreviviría a La Batalla, se le había hecho tan fácil besar a Ron. Había sido casi un beso de despedida, porque quizás era la última vez que lo iba a ver y no quería dejar las cosas entre ellos inconclusas. Pero ahora que ambos seguían con vida, sentía que las cosas eran más confusas que antes y que ese beso solo había logrado confundirlo todo aún más. Entre ellos siempre había existido un _algo _que no sabía explicar, y a pesar de que se sacaban de sus casillas mutuamente, seguían habiendo sentimientos entre los dos. Pero ahora todo se palidecía si lo comparaba con Harry.

Con el pelirrojo todo siempre era tan complicado, no podían darse tregua y si estaban bien alguno de los dos hacía o decía algo para molestar al otro. ¿Realmente deseaba ella eso en una relación, donde no podían estar en paz sino siempre buscando excusas para irritarse mutuamente? No quería eso ciertamente. Pero, ¿qué quería?

Miró a Harry y vio como este la contemplaba en silencio, esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Con él las cosas eran _tan _diferentes. Era como si fuera la otra cara de una misma moneda. La entendía como Ron nunca lo había hecho, la respetaba más de lo que el pelirrojo lo hacía, y ahora la hacía sentir mucho más viva de lo que Ron jamás la había hecho sentir. Era como si avivara un fuego en su interior que hacía tiempo se había extinguido.

Tomó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas, mirando sus dedos entrelazados mientras sopesaba cómo responderle a su pregunta. Al final se decidió por la verdad.

-No sé si quiera estar con él; creo que no quiero, porque en estos momentos en lo único que pienso es en estar contigo –confesó sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse. Lo miró de reojo y vio que tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios-. Oh, honestamente –agregó y puso los ojos en blanco. Harry rió libremente.

-No está mal que pienses en estar conmigo, pero ¿_deseas_ estar conmigo? –preguntó dubitativamente, todo dejo de sonrisa desaparecido de su rostro. Hermione solo le contestó de la única forma que supo. La mano que tenía entre las suyas la llevó hacia su propio corazón y dejó que descansara sobre su pecho. Sonrojándose copiosamente, pero envalentonada con su confesión, le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? Late más fuerte por el _deseo _que siento por ti –dijo estúpidamente, y trató de organizar sus pensamientos-. Tú me haces sentir como nunca antes Harry, y no sé por qué aquí, por qué ahora, solo sé que quiero ser más que tu amiga, como ya te lo demostré hace un momento –agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior, algo avergonzada.

Harry retiró la mano de su pecho y por un momento se alarmó al pensar que se retraía de ella, pero luego él repitió sus acciones y tomó su mano derecha para posarla sobre el corazón de él, y bajo la camisa Hermione sintió cómo redoblaba sus latidos por el simple hecho de ella descansar su mano en su pecho.

-Tú también me haces sentir así –dijo haciendo alusión a su corazón alebrestado-. Y yo tampoco entiendo por qué aquí y ahora, pero no me importa. Antes me pregunto por qué no antes, si te conozco de la forma en que te conozco-. Su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de Hermione y la dejó ahí.

- ¿Y qué hay de Ginny? –preguntó la muchacha al recordar a la intempestiva pelirroja que siempre había abrigado sentimientos hacia Harry.

-Fui a La Madriguera a verla hace un mes. Está cambiada, más… madura. Pero fue diferente esta vez; cuando la vi pensé que seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, pero eso era todo. No despertó en mí nada más. Y la sentí más lejana que cuando estuvimos deambulando por ahí y ella en Hogwarts, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Creo que la guerra nos cambió a todos, y a unos nos acercó más, mientras que a otros nos alejó. Está muy afectada por Fred, todos los están, pero para ella es diferente. Creo que en el fondo no había entendido lo que significaba la guerra, hasta que tocó a la puerta de su casa y afectó a su propia familia. Ginny es diferente, no la muchacha que me hacía sentir como que todo era normal y la guerra era solo un mal recuerdo distante; también la tocó a ella y esos dos mundos colapsaron, convirtiéndose en uno muy gris y agreste. Ella significaba para mí libertad y un mundo que quizá no era verdadero, pero era agradable estar en él y me ayudaba a no pensar en todo lo demás-.

-Pero, ¿no querías pensar en la guerra? –preguntó Hermione confundida.

-No todo el tiempo –respondió Harry con una risa que no llegó a sus ojos-. Necesitaba un escape y Ginny era el escape perfecto. Ella era de una personalidad abrasadora y te contagiaba con su alegría. Ya no es así, por lo tanto no existe ese escape ya.

- ¿Y deseas escapar? –inquirió Hermione dubitativa.

-Ya no puedo escapar Hermione. La guerra sucedió, es un hecho. Ahora todo son las secuelas de la misma y debo aprender a vivir con ello; de lo contrario estaría viviendo una mentira.

Su respuesta le sorprendió a la muchacha. No sabía la profundidad de los pensamientos de Harry, quizá porque nunca lo habían discutido desde este punto de vista. Pero si Ginny era un escape y ya no lo era más, ¿no la deseaba más por eso?

-No es solo por lo del escape –murmuró Harry mirándola de soslayo. Se sorprendió pero luego recordó lo bien que podía leerla, y su grado de sorpresa disminuyó un tanto-. Es por mucho más que eso… es como caer en cuenta que todo lo que viví con Ginny era casi una fantasía, un mundo alterno en donde no había guerra y todo era partidos de Quidditch y buscar armarios vacíos que ocupar –Hermione se removió incómoda en su asiento ante esto-, y todo era simplemente tan… superficial. No hablábamos de nada importante, quizá porque yo quería evadir esos temas y porque ella hacía todo por complacerme, pero esa no es la forma de vivir, evadiendo las cosas. Ahora lo entiendo mucho mejor, y ella hace parte de ese mundo alterno que viví antes de la guerra, y todo fue bonito, pero no fue _real. _No sé si entiendas.

-Lo entiendo –se apresuró a decir Hermione, aunque seguía algo confundida.

-En fin, ella y yo estamos en dos extremos ahora. Lo que sentía por ella murió en la guerra, porque esa parte de mí murió ahí y todo lo que traía consigo también. Ahora quiero vivir en el presente y no evadir lo que sucedió, sino aprender a vivir con ello y aprender de ello. Pero entre todo, entre ese mundo de antes y este de ahora, tú siempre has sido ese constante y creo que sin ello hubiera perdido la cordura.

-O sea que yo soy tu polo a tierra –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sí, así es –dijo a su vez Harry sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, sus ojos arrugándose un poco. La muchacha rió divertida.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó de pronto muy seria, sintiendo las consecuencias de la decisión que sin palabras ellos acababan de tomar.

-Por ahora solo pasemos la nochebuena sin que tus padres me descubran en tu habitación –bromeó Harry y Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón mientras reía-; tenemos el resto del tiempo para averiguar lo demás.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad. Era increíble cuánto había madurado su amigo en esos pocos meses que habían transcurrido desde La Batalla. Y es que él tenía razón, la guerra lo había cambiado todo y con ello sus perspectivas y su forma de ver la vida. Ya no tenían que tomar decisiones de vida o muerte sin saber si estarían en el futuro para ver los efectos de las mismas. Por ahora podían tomarlo con calma y ver cómo las cosas se desenvolvían. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bien no sentir esa presión por cualquier decisión que tomase. Al menos no ahora.

Se acercó a él y posó un ligero beso en su boca, sintiendo algo de calma por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón; tenemos el resto de nuestros días para averiguarlo todo. Supongo que ahora debo darte tu regalo de navidad.

-Excelente, ¿dónde está? –preguntó casi saltando de la cama como un niño chiquito, mirando detrás de ella y a todos lados como si de un momento a otro fuera a aparecer de la nada un paquete grande con HARRY escrito en la delantera.

-Verás, no tuve tiempo de comprarte nada… -empezó Hermione y vio cómo su expresión decaía-, _pero_, pensé en algo mejor.

- ¿En qué? –preguntó Harry desanimado. Ella simplemente rió y pudo registrar los pocos segundos de sorpresa del muchacho cuando ella se abalanzó de improviso sobre él, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda en la cama.

Del piso de abajo la música y las voces se disolvieron en el fondo mientras las figuras de papel sobre el techo brillaron a su máximo esplendor, una estrella fugaz cruzando a toda velocidad por el ancho y largo de la superficie lisa para luego perderse en la infinidad de la noche.


End file.
